


Red Marks

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean pisses off a Cupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Rough sex, simultaneous orgasm, animalistic behaviors, biting".

Okay, so Dean wasn't known for his patience or even his ability to ask questions before shooting. But this time his big mouth got him in a little trouble. Typical. How he was supposed to know that the weird angel wasn't part of the army of heaven who was after them, but it was an actual cupid?

 

"Fucking idiot." mumbled Sam, driving as fast as he could.

"Shut up." spat Dean back, his head throbbing with the effort of speaking at all.

The fucking cupid was pissed at him. (who wouldn't after being shot, but hey, Dean said he was sorry!) The little shit smirked evilly as he saw who were the stupid who tried to kill him and in retaliation he made some kind of mumbo jumbo and Dean passed out. He woke inside the Impala with Sam cursing him in three different languages and his head throbbing like he was hung over for five days in a row.

"How can you be so stupid, Dean? It's not gonna hurt to use your head once in a while you know?"

"You're supposed to kiss and make it better, not curse at me!" whispered Dean, his headache getting worse. "How long until the motel?"

"Not long." answered Sam with a huff.

"Oh, good, because I think I'm gonna pass out again."

"What? Dean! Dean!"

* * *

Sam moaned, slowly regaining consciousness as he remembered the events of the night.  
They reached their motel room and Sam had to carry his unconscious brother all the way inside. He didn't know what to do except to watch over Dean and hope that whatever the cupid did, it wasn't serious. At some point he must have fell sleep, exhaustion finally catching up with him.

Something wet and warm was sliding against his torso, painting his naked chest with heat. Sam arched unconsciously, eyelids fluttering between dream and reality. A sudden bite made him open his eyes fully. He looked surprised at seeing Dean looking back at him, his delicious mouth hovering on his chest, near his nipples.

But his eyes were unusually green, almost glowing in the shadows of the room.

"Dean?"

 

The only answer he got was a razor-sharp smirk before Dean caught one of his nipples with his mouth and sucked. Hard. Sam arches his back, gasping, his mind still fuzzy with sleep, now completely melting with arousal.

Dean starts his way down, licking and biting his skin, almost making sure he's leaving red marks on Sam. If the pleasure wasn't so overwhelming, Sam would be confused about Dean's suddenly rough behavior.

Around the time Dean swallows his cock down his throat, any concern already vanished from his mind.

 

Two days later the brothers were in a bar, the incident with the cupid almost forgotten. Almost because Sam couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off with his older brother.

Okay, so Dean was kind of possessive when it came to Sam. Since they started…whatever it was what they had, Dean stopped picking up girls in bars. And Sam was still shocked about that one.

But whenever Sam would even think about talking to a girl, he could feel the cold gaze across the room. But Dean would never show his jealousy in public; oh, he would save for the bedroom.

Sam had the marks to prove it.

Anyway, the point was that since the whole incident with the cupid, this was their first time in a bar. And now, two hours later, Sam couldn't help but notice how Dean decided to not save his possessiveness strike to the bedroom.

They were playing pool, hustling some people here and there and drinking. At some point some girl approached Sam, inviting for a beer and maybe something else. And before he could even open his mouth to say 'no', Dean sprawled behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder, his smirk cold and murderous.

"Back off bitch."

Both the girl and Sam looked at Dean in shock. The girl promptly backed off, running to the bar without saying another word. But Sam was still working around saying something, his eyes narrowing when he saw the strange glint in his brother's eyes, much like the day after the cupid.

"Christo." whispered Sam

Dean just arched his eyebrow, his eyes still greener than usual.

"I'm not fucking possessed idiot."

"So, what was with the whole guard dog attitude?"

Dean just narrowed his eyes and the glint in eyes seemed to grow. He gripped Sam's arm and dragged him across the room.

"Hey Dean, what the fuck man?"

They went out through the door and stepped outside in the alley behind the bar. He pushed Sam against the wall and pressed himself against him, his mouth inches from his younger brother.

"Nobody touches what is mine. Understood?"

Sam's breath hitched, but before he could say anything Dean kissed him hard, his teeth biting and pulling at his lips, making both taste the blood in the kiss.

Sam just held Dean's biceps as his brother unzipped his fly, shoving his jeans and boxer down his thighs, enough to circle his hand around his cock, already half-hard from the kiss.

"Already leaking for me Sammy?" Dean's voice was low and growling, a hint of danger in his words. "I can just ask and you spread yourself for me, right?"

Sam threw his head against the brick wall, panting.

"Yes." he hissed, his hips moving, trying to gain some friction from Dean's hand.

Dean smirked and started jerking him off, tightening his hand on the upstroke, his mouth now biting and licking where Sam's shoulder meet neck.

"Good."

Sam should be really embarrassed how Dean made him come explosively with his hand and two fingers inside him, their panted moans echoing on the alley.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck…Dean…"

Dean's answer was to fuck him harder, almost crushing him in the mattress. Sam fisted his hand on the already soiled sheets, his right hand jerking his cock in hard strokes.

They were going at it for three hours already, his hole sore and loose from all the fucking, his cock leaking and twitching painfully. But Dean seemed to want to prove a point, to milk him dry, to mark him inside out.

Sam moved his legs, trying to spread himself wider, mewling when Dean grabbed his ass, spreading his cheeks farther apart, his thrusts becoming faster. He let go of one to yank him by his hair, his back arching under the assault to his senses.

"Looks so hot swallowing my dick like that. Such a hungry little hole."

 

And those words sent him over the edge again, his cock twitching weakly. He moaned when Dean stopped deep inside him and cursed, almost growling when he came again too, filling him with more come. His teeth on his shoulder was the last thing he noticed before passing out.

* * *

"I hoped you enjoyed."

 

Sam almost had a heart attack when he turned around, facing the Cupid they met a few days ago. He was too close to comfort on the tiny bathroom.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Me?"

The nerve of the guy.

"I know you did something to Dean."

"Oh, that." Cupid laughed. "I just threw a little something on him, made him loose some of his inhibitions, you know. Never thought he was hiding such a possessive streak."

Sam opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. The angel laughed again and touch his shoulder, squeezing.

"Don't worry, in a couple weeks it will be gone."

"What? A couple weeks?"

But Cupid already vanished. Sam cursed as he opened the door of bathroom, the cloud of steam following him.

As soon as he walked out, Dean pressed him against the wall, one hand already gripping one of his legs and lifting up. Sam flailed a little before holding his leg against Dean's hip, his hand gripping his shoulders.

"Dean?"

"Always wanted to fuck you like this, up against the wall." purred the blond, his teeth already working on another mark on his neck.

Sam's cock twitched under the towel.

 

Oh, well.

 

 

THE END


End file.
